


Wytwórnia salami?

by bluewidow



Category: Shrek (2001), Shrek Series
Genre: Aww, Just friend, salami?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewidow/pseuds/bluewidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo przyjaciela nie przerabia się na salami, prawda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wytwórnia salami?

Mając przed oczami wyobraźni ogra wielu widziało potwora. Wielkiego, zielonego stwora, który muśnięciem swej łapy potrafił zabić pół tuzina ludzi. Najdzielniejsi rycerze na samą myśl o ogrze dostawało białej gorączki i czuli na swych plecach zimny podmuch strachu wywołujący gęsią skórkę na całym świecie. Tam,wewnątrz zbroi to zielone stworzenie oznaczało śmierć, która choć nadchodziła szybko – była bolesna.

On tego nie czuł – nie czuł strachu, widząc wielkiego ogra. Nie czuł obaw, że umrze i wyląduje jako głównie danie na stole tego bezlitosnego potwora.  
Ale on nie był człowiekiem, a tym bardziej dzielnym rycerzem marzącym o glorii i chwale wynikającej z zasług na polu bitwy. On był tylko osłem – nielubianym przez nikogo osłem, chcącym tylko mieć kogoś z kim mógłby pobyć przez dłuższą chwilę. Nawet w ciszy, choć to prawdę mówiąc należało do rzeczy niemożliwych.  
I dla niego kimś takim był postrach ludzi, wielki, zielony ogr, którego zwali Shrekiem. Dla niego mógłby wskoczyć w ogniem. Dla niego mógłby poświęcić siebie. Bo Shrek był nie tylko odpychającym potworem, za którego wielu go miało, ale też kompanem. Przyjacielem.  
Stanowił po prostu część ich malutkiego stada zwanego rodziną, bez którego jest się tylko pustą istotą, która przemija wraz z mijającym czasem.


End file.
